Fire Exists to Burn
by Crystal Moonlight Smasher
Summary: Rei OC has the fire alice and gets taken into Alice Gakuen Academy. Her attitude and non-caring personality keeps her alive as she desperately searches for a way to escape. How will she be affected by the students in this jail of an academy? On Hiatus.
1. Foul Play

**Sup! Hope you enjoy! XD**

**I decided since I really like fire, that I would make a story about a girl with the Fire Alice. Sorry Natsume!**

**Natsume: You're not forgiven. DX**

**Ruka: Yeah, you don't know how he feels! D:**

**Me: Well SORRY. Jeez.**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. But I LOVE it.**

**Warning: There are a few random OC's I just threw in there. The main character is Rei Kimura.**

I sat in the classroom eyeing my pencil. After twirling it in my hands a few times, I felt somewhat attracted to it. Bored to death, I sat back and looked at the teacher staring down at me.

"Rei?" The teacher squeaked expectantly. Rei Kimura was my full name. I hated when teachers used my name in a high-pitched annoying voice. I used the same answer I always used for her questions.

"C?" I replied, as the whole class burst into laughter.

"Think you're so smart young lady? See me after class. Now Azumi, answer the question please." The teacher walked away, almost tripping in her bright red high heels.

"_Yes Mother."_ I retorted hearing snickers from across the room but I was just ignored.

"First you check to see if the materials are correct, then you have to write the..." Azumi replied with her usual kiss-up textbook answer. _Wow, I was far off the correct answer._

"Yo, she might get suspicious if you keep using 'C'. So I suggest you use B or D more often. Cause' they sound the same, so you might get it right." Keiji laughed. Keiji's my guy friend, who I often call Kei because he hates _Keiji_.

"That was so funny, _Keiji_!" I mocked. He just glared and started talking to others. Did I mention that my attitude earned me a seat in front, with all of the other _troublemakers,_ as our teacher likes to call it? That's why all of my friends are guys.

_BINGGGGGGG!_ The annoying bell tore into our ears as people started getting up and out of the classroom. I tried to blend in with the crowd, but was soon caught by the teacher.

"Wait here missy. You have something you're forgetting right?" said the teacher strictly.

"Nope! Okay got to go!" My efforts were in vain as I left the classroom with a bundle of extra homework. I tossed the papers into the garbage, as I knew what excuse I was using. _My dog ate it. _Though I already overused that excuse.

Next class: Gym

I made it in the locker rooms before the late bell sounded. Catching my breath, I made an effort to go change into my gym uniform. Pulling off my simple red T-shirt and black sweatpants, I changed into an ugly green and yellow outfit. I grinned mischievously at the disgusting shirt, grabbed some spray paint and went to work.

"Rei? Rei? Is Rei here? It says she was here. Did she ditch again?" The male teacher looked curiously.

"I'll go to the _girl's locker room_ and get her." Keiji said as he laughed and high-fived another boy.

"Don't worry, you don't need to." Rei came out in a tie-dyed bright uniform. Flashing colors of bright rainbow, I saw the teacher's mouth dropped. The boys in the class whistled and hollered. The uniform had small rips that made the uniform look disastrous.

"So can I leave? Principle's office is okay." Rei didn't care because she had no family. Both her parents were dead and her sister was far away, or something. Suddenly, the gym teacher remembered that crying girl that was, me when my parents had died. I hated that look of pity that crossed his face. I hated it even more than the satisfied face he had when he answered.

"No, in fact why don't you stand over on the inside at the handball court." The teacher smiled evilly as I took my place on the left side. He ended up pitting me against the best four handball girl players, and they weren't then nice type. He also added some pretty, skinny girl who didn't seem to fit in.

"Please enlighten us, game 10. Start!" The teacher spat. Okay, he didn't spit I just really hate him. However, much to my delight he had cornered me at the wrong sport. A smile spread across my face. I absolutely _hated_ those four girls. _Hated them. _Unfortunately for them, it was **my** serve.

"Ready?" I smiled at the four bulky green and yellow uniformed girls. They looked at me with daggers. They hated me too, of course. Except for the weird skinny girl.

"Oooh, Rei, I don't think you'll win this one." Keiji made a few tsk sounds.

"Let's make a bet then, I can crush these girls in 5 moves. If you lose then you have to be my slave for a week. How does that sound?" I answered.

"You're on. If you lose then you're **my** slave for a week." Keiji smirked.

"Hurry up, loser." One of the girls shouted. _Oh, my first victim._ SMACK! I served the ball at the wall and it bounced and hit the girl hard in the head.

"ISN'T THAT A FOUL?" a girl of the other team shrieked. I glared at the teacher and drilled the memory of the ball hitting me before. Not only was it not a foul we had to listen to him explain how it wasn't a foul for the whole class. I learned how to aim better and that's how I play the people I hate. It's my revenge. (A.N.- It's called blocks, and yes it isn't allowed.) The others in the gym just stared amazed. Some were terrified... sorry Azumi...

"No, it isn't. As I have explained." The gym teacher must be regretting that now.

BONK! BINK! I knocked out 2 of the girls and I saw the teacher biting his lip. I missed one girl by a hair, but luckily she ran away.

"One more Keiji!" I smiled as I threw the ball into the air and earned the fifth point. However, I missed the girl as she dodged. If only she dropped dead, then I would win.

"Oh, _too bad..._" Keiji teased. _Darn it._ I served the final five points and kept missing her face. _Why was she so evasive?_

"Oh looks like you're my slave for –" Keiji froze. He **literally** froze. So did the whole gym class, except for the girl I just versed in handball.

"Hi. My name is Nobara (FIRST REAL CHARACTER!). Nice to meet you, Rei." The girl seemed to have no particular talent in handball. But somehow, she was still standing... not in the nurse's office.

"Alice... Gakuen..." I murmured as a group of people arrived.

"We're called the dangerous ability class. And we're here to take you to the academy." Nobara said. I bit my lip.

"You're not allowed to take me. It's been that way since you took my sister." I stated firmly.

"I'm Rui. Sorry to catch you by surprise, but we are allowed to take you." Rui was about to say something, when I bolted out of the gym.

**So, how was it? I really like Gakuen Alice, so please review and favorite and stuff! :D**


	2. Get Off of Me

**Wow, this is a toughie to create huh? Speak up if you want me to continue this. :D**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Thanks to:**

**Everyday Daydreamer and Arisai97 for putting this on your Story Alert list.**

**Arisai97 for reviewing.**

**:S**

**Koko: I READ MINDS, hehehe... :D**

**Mikan: I remember that horrible encounter I had... o_e**

**Natsume:...**

**Enjoy!**

I ran out of that gym as fast as possible. _It was stupid of me to talk; I should have just pretended to freeze._

It was an hour before I finally got to my house. _I wonder if everyone was still frozen._

When I turned the knob, I had already realized that it was a mistake to come back home. Sure enough, the whole group of people were making themselves comfy in my house.

"As I was saying, we do have the right to bring you to the academy, since you have no guardian. Think of it as an orphanage." Rui said as he leaned against a wall with his arms folded.

"What... that's stupid, because I do live with someone. My aunt. She's not home yet." I lied carelessly. I'm so scared. Scared. Scared.

"You should know that we have your records." Hajime said (A.N. – Most of the dangerous ability students are in the manga. Hajime controls bugs; Rui has the Curse Alice, Hayate controls wind and Nobara controls ice).

"Uh. You can't even prove that I have an Alice." I was running out of excuses. Panic. Panic. Panic.

"We know you have it because the high school principle can see if people have Alices through pictures." Rui shrugged.

"What is it, then?" I glared.

"How should we know? We can only tell that you have one." Hayate replied.

"Shouldn't there be more of you? There's only like four of you." I changed the subject casually.

"This isn't the full class. We don't have time for this." Hajime said as he sent swarms of bugs to me.

I started a fire and demolished some of the bugs. I knew that I couldn't defeat these guys. I'm too weak. That pissed me off.

"Sorry." Rui said as I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up in a large room on a comfy bed. It was lit brightly as if this was some kind of royal mansion. I hated it.

_No, I did **not** see the guard at the door. And No, I did **not** ask, "Where am I?"_

I just stared. The guard noticed that I was awake. He gestured towards a black shirt with a white bib-like thing attached. A red ribbon tied it all together. To finish it off, I saw a _skirt_. I HATE skirts. HATE. HATE. HATE THEM. (A.N. - In real life, I like them ;))

What caught my eye was a black and red outfit. There were black boots and a black pair of pants. The shirt was red with black stripes funning down the sleeves. Finally there was a black and red jacket to match. Only one person could have prepared this. It was my favorite type of outfit that I always loved.

"HELLO Kimura-chan! I'm Narumi!" A blond, tall man with a weird look greeted me. Everything about him screamed _molester, pervert, gay, blech_.

"You're off to your first class!" I just stared. I was not going to say _anything_.

I was forced out of the bed.

"Go get changed." A taller man with the name of Jinno barked.

I quickly changed; sadly I had to put on the first outfit, not the one I liked. I was only allowed to wear it on special occasions.

I walked through the hallways following Narumi. The rooms I peeked into were amazing, filled with magical people. Then I was led to a room.

"You go in and take a seat anywhere! I have some things to do. I'm afraid you'll have to save the introductions for later." Narumi "skipped" off down the hall. I thought carefully. Should I leave? No, they're bound to have people watching me. Even now. I slowly pushed the door and an agonizing pressure was put on my shoulders. Luckily no one really noticed because they were looking at some flying girl.

"BUT I DON'T USE MY ALICE TO BULLY PEOPLE!" Some kid shrieked. I felt utter disgust at this place. I noticed in the corner of my eye. Some girl was in the air struggling. O_O Two serious looking kids were in the middle of it all. A blond and a dark haired guy were not doing anything. A nearly bald boy seemed to be the cause of the yelling.

"Why don't you try using your Alice to save her?" The nearly bald boy retorted. Before the whiny kid could answer, I stepped in because of a sudden shock of memories.

"Gotcha'" I smiled maliciously, as I set the baldie's outfit into small flames. The girl fell on her butt. That has to get me kicked out of here.

"Ack! Natsume?" The bald boy answered shocked. O_O It was me, so why did he think this 'Natsume' did it?

"Who are you?" The black haired guy named Natsume turned to me ignoring the burnt bald guy.

"Who knows?" I said as I turned around to look at the pathetic girl on the floor. Though her powers seemed like it was overflowing out of her. Mine were too weak.

Everyone was trying to comprehend what had just happened. I just stood there and had a glaring match with Natsume. A girl spoke up loudly and squeakily as she recovered.

"How dare you! Glaring at Natsume. Natsume, Ruka, Mochiage (baldie), and Koko are you alright?" Sumire asked as she reached to grab my hair. I tried to dodge, but failed miserably as I struggled to keep standing. I was careful to show no emotion at all to frustrate her. I felt so nervous. Scared.

"This fire power of mine. I never wanted it. But that doesn't mean it won't come in handy. Get off of me." I sparked a flame on her head. Good thing I could somehow act calm enough on the outside.

I left the room with all stares on me... probably out of hatred.

"She's really scared. She thinks she's pathetic or something. And she wants to get kicked out." Koko said after he read Rei's mind.

I was walking slowly and tiredly. Someone kick me out. I hate this place. They're all too powerful. I rubbed the curse mark on my arm.

"_With this curse mark, you will always think you're too weak. You'll always be frightened. You won't be able to use your power well, and your lust for power, will kill you someday."_

Why do I keep thinking these things? Why am I so scared?

I shivered. I felt like there was something covering my heart.

And I guess you could say it was hard not to see the group of boys following me.

**How was it? Oh, don't worry, I'll reveal her problems and flaws soon... :D**

**Really confusing, huh?**


End file.
